Falling to the Dark Side
by Sinnatious
Summary: Eyeshield21/Star Wars crossover. Jedi initiate Kobayakawa Sena's birthday is approaching, but he still doesn't have a Master.


Disclaimer: Eyeshield does not belong to me, and I am not profiting from this fiction.

Warnings: Strong language.

Author's Note: This was a birthday fic I wrote for faire_estela, who is awesome and possibly the only other person in the world to get excited by the prospect of an Eyeshield21 and Star Wars crossover? In any case, this was in high danger of becoming a multi-chapter fic, but managed to reign it in at the last moment. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Falling To The Dark Side**

By Sinnatious

* * *

The cafeteria in the Jedi Temple was bustling with young initiates seeking lunch before afternoon classes. Kobayakawa Sena, a short, human, and utterly unremarkable-looking initiate carefully selected a table out of the way of the normal troublemakers and settled down to eat his lunch in peace. Now that he was older bullies weren't such a problem, but years of kowtowing to older, stronger, and louder trainees had ingrained some cautionary habits.

"Sena!" A Dantari boy about his age ran over to his table with his own tray.

"Monta! Um... where's Komusubi?" Sena asked, looking around. The fubsy initiate normally ate with them, but he was nowhere in sight.

"You didn't hear yet? Komusubi was selected yesterday. Master Kurita took him on as his Padawan."

"Master Kurita?" Sena asked wistfully.

"I know, right?! Lucky MAX!" Monta slapped his lunch tray down on the table.

Komusubi really was lucky. Master Kurita was an enormous Jedi who was fierce in battle, but widely reputed as being gentle and kind. Komusubi had looked up to him ever since they were younglings - it would literally be a dream coming true for him.

"I'm happy for him. I'll have to find him and congratulate him later," Sena said. It was a little sad that they probably wouldn't see their friend for a while, but it was really great that he'd managed to find a Master. Komusubi's Basic wasn't very good, and they'd all been privately concerned that he'd have trouble finding a Master who would understand his native language. Master Kurita spoke it fluently.

"But aren't you worried at all?" Monta asked around mouthfuls of his lunch.

"Worried?"

"It makes you think, doesn't it? We've got to find Masters soon too. We're nearly of age."

Monta's birthday was standard four months before his, he realised. Of course he'd be getting worried. Masters typically only observed their classes for potential Padawans about once a month, which meant that there weren't that many chances left to be picked.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Sena said encouragingly. "The only class you really have trouble in is meditation. The Masters have all said that you have a lot of power." Even if his control wasn't great.

Monta grinned at the praise, rubbing his finger under his nose in embarrassment. "Thanks! I'd better work hard. No slacking off! Training MAX!" He returned to his lunch with fervour. "What about you, Sena?"

"Ah, there's still lots of time for me," he demurred. Inwardly, his gut clenched. He was always last to be picked for any group activity, and he figured that this wouldn't be any different. He'd heard it before. 'Prone to fear', 'too timid'... he received decent marks in classes, but he didn't really have any special talents that made him rise above his peers.

Monta elbowed him. "I bet Master Anezaki would take you if she could." He clasped his hands together, stars dancing in his eyes. "I'd sure like to be her apprentice!"

Sena smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "But she teaches the initiates. I don't think they'd let her."

"Good point." Monta sighed heavily, then checked the timepiece mounted on the wall of the cafeteria. "We're gonna be late! Hurry Sena!" He shovelled the rest of his foot down his throat in three or four bites and leapt to his feet. Sena was left rushing to catch up.

The cafeteria did seem a lot emptier these days.

It was something he could worry about later. There was still plenty of time.

...............

Sena didn't think seriously about the issue of getting a Master again until a Twilek Jedi Master he'd never met before took on Suzuna as her apprentice. Suzuna was a talented initiate with a keen eye for detail and a natural sense of balance, and the envy of many in the class. Her only shortcoming was a fiery temper, most of which was normally unleashed on Taki. Ever since Taki had been taken on as Padawan the year before - something that left most of their classmates scratching their heads, as he really was considered to be the class idiot - she'd been really calm and personable. Obviously her new Master had taken notice of the change.

Monta spent the entire of the evening meal talking about it. "Did you see her? A Twilek! She must go off world a lot. Suzuna will get to see all sorts of places, and we're still stuck here at the temple. Boring MAX."

"Suzuna was one of the top of the class, though. Once she wasn't spending all of her energy following Taki around, it was only a matter of time," Sena pointed out diplomatically.

"Satake's birthday was last week," Monta said, suddenly moody. "He was sent to the Agri-Corps. Couldn't find a Master in time."

"There are only so many Masters, I guess." Sena stared at his plate. It wasn't really that much of a surprise - Satake talked big, but when it came to meditation or lightsaber sparring even Sena did better, and he was far from the top of the class.

"I guess," Monta agreed with a frown. He slurped down the rest of his drink and stood. "I'm going to go do some more training in the practice hall!"

"Eh?!! More?!" It was their free day - Monta had already spent the entire morning practicing like mad. Sena had tried to keep up for a while, but his muscles were still sore from the workout. Where did he get the energy?

"See you later Sena!" Monta called out, waving as he jogged away.

He was left alone in the cafeteria once more. Sighing, Sena put their rubbish away and shuffled off towards the archives. Maybe he could go talk to Master Anezaki again.

...............

Sena stared blankly into space, not quite capable of comprehending the gibberish spilling at high speed from his friend's mouth.

"And then Master Tetsuma came up, and Master Kid was with him, and Master Kid said that Master Tetsuma thought I had a lot of potential and that he wanted to take me on as his Padawan!" Monta breathlessly finished.

"Master Tetsuma?" he repeated numbly. It was completely unexpected. He remembered meeting him once before - he'd been there the year before when Master Kid had taken Riku on as his Padawan - but that was the only time he'd seen the Jedi in person, and even then, he hadn't said a word.

"Right! Relief MAX!" Monta declared, shoulders slumping. "It's my birthday next month!"

Sena was happy for Monta, he really was. But it served as a timely reminder. If a Master didn't take him on soon, his hope of becoming a Jedi would vanish forever. He'd be shipped off to the Agri-Corps, or taught some trade on some backwater planet.

Honestly, it wasn't the thought of the work that worried him - he didn't crave adventure, or justice, or any of the other things the other initiates talked about, but if he didn't become a Jedi, that meant he wouldn't ever see his friends again...

"We're going on our first mission next week. We're escorting a Senator! It'll be my first time off world! Excitement MAX!"

"That's great!" Sena said, forcing a sunny smile onto his face. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Monta rubbed a finger under his nose. "You keep working hard and get yourself a Master really soon too, okay?! We'll go out to celebrate when we're both Padawans!"

"Sounds good," Sena agreed, but couldn't quite dislodge the block of ice settling in his stomach.

...............

Days that passed so normally before seemed to oscillate between lasting forever and flying past in hyper drive. When Komusubi and Suzuna left, he hadn't noticed it as much, but Sena felt Monta's absence keenly. He ate his meals alone in the cafeteria, except for the odd occasion when Master Anezaki ate with him, which was actually becoming more embarrassing than comforting. Classes were also so much harder to get through without that friendly presence at his side.

At the same rate, the time before his birthday seemed to be disappearing alarmingly fast. Yamaoka Kenta had just been chosen as a Padawan, only two weeks before his birthday.

Sena was now starting to feel slightly anxious. He still had time, true... but with Yamaoka's departure, he was now the oldest in the class. Yamaoka's new Master was the only one who attended the last observational class, and no other Master had displayed an interest in taking him on as a Padawan at all.

Was he really destined for the Agri-Corps?

He stayed late practicing katas in the training hall, hoping that a workout might vent some of the worry and frustration – meditation had already failed in that respect. It was only when the lights started flicking off that he stopped.

Sena felt a little better after the workout, at least. He felt more comfortable training alone – he was too self-conscious when there was an audience. Fighting back a yawn, he tidied up after himself and put the equipment away. His footsteps echoed loudly in the open space, and Sena picked up the pace. The training hall really was creepy when it was all dark and empty.

Once he was sure everything was back where it belonged, he made to leave. Halfway to the door, though, he paused, skin prickling. There was an odd sensation… a faint tug in the Force. He focused on it, filtering out everything else as he tried to isolate it. It was strong, violent, turbulent… but at the same time, as insubstantial as smoke. A presence…?

He whirled, eyes searching the corners of the darkened room. Nothing. Tentatively, he reached out to the Force again, but whatever he'd felt was now gone. Sena shivered. It wasn't the first time he thought he'd caught wind of that odd presence.

Just his imagination, he told himself. Sighing and chastising himself for being so easily spooked – was it any wonder no Master wanted to take him? – Sena turned and headed back to his quarters.

He remained oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him from the shadows.

...............

"Sena!"

He turned around just in time to be almost tackled by a familiar face. "Monta?! You're back?"

"Just finished checking in with the Council," the Dantari declared proudly.

"Congratulations!" Sena was incredibly happy to see his friend again. He looked different, somehow – more confident and sure of himself. Larger. "You have to tell me everything."

"It was exciting MAX! There's so much I gotta tell you! Let's go to the cafeteria!" he said, grabbing his friend by the arm and all but dragging him towards the mess hall.

"Oh, but I have classes in a few minutes…" The cafeteria was on the other side of the Temple. He could probably make it if he force dashed the entire way, but then he'd be too tired during class. Besides, he thought that Master Shin might have seen him the last time he'd force dashed all the way the cafeteria, and he'd been paranoid about getting caught ever since. Normally he was too quick for anyone to notice – it was the only reason he continued to get away with running the halls.

Monta paused and looked back at him, eyes wide. "Sena! You still don't have a Master?"

"N-no… not yet," he stammered, averting his eyes.

"That's bad, Sena! You're running out of time!"

"I'll be fine. You cut it pretty close too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but there's not a lot of Masters left without Padawans in the Temple at the moment." Monta chewed on his bottom lip.

It was true. Most Padawans were chosen in the first half of the standard year, and Sena's birthday was right on the tail end of the second half. The only Master who had been by in the past couple of weeks was Master Yoda, who'd asked him a few questions, made some sort of disapproving sound in his throat, whacked his legs with his gimmer stick and then left muttering nonsensical proverbs under his breath. Master Yoda wouldn't take him on as an apprentice though – Council members generally didn't, as Council matters demanded too much of their attention to allow for training a Padawan.

"Jyuumonji might take you. I heard he's taking the trials soon. If he passes…" Monta suggested.

"Ha ha, maybe..." Sena laughed nervously. His stomach flip-flopped. He really doubted it. Jyuumonji had been taken on as a Padawan not long after Sena started basic lightsaber training, but he could still clearly recall that year they'd been in contact. Apparently when he became a Padawan his habit of bullying the smaller initiates stopped, but Sena was still terrified of him. He'd also acquired a cross-shaped scar at some point during his training that made him look even scarier.

"There's Master Pa'loole, Master Musashi – wait, I think he might already have a Padawan – Master Banba…. Oh, and Master Hiruma."

Sena shivered at the last name. Master Anezaki had told him about Master Hiruma. All of the trainees knew about him. Popular opinion was that he was secretly a Sith Lord, but of course the Sith had been wiped out hundreds of years ago. There were still the whispered rumours though - stories of a Jedi teetering on the brink of falling to the dark side.

He was reluctant to believe it - surely if Master Hiruma was that dangerous, the Council would have done something. "Do you really think that any of those Masters would really take me?"

There was an awkward pause before Monta slapped him heartily on the back. "Sure they would! They'd have to be stupid MAX not to!"

Sena gave his friend a wobbly smile. Monta was being nice, but that pause spoke volumes. They both knew that he was far too meek to even fall onto the radar of any of those Masters. "Thanks, Monta. I should probably get going to classes."

"Okay. We'll be staying in the Temple for a while. I'll see you around!" Monta waved as he headed off to the cafeteria, and Sena shuffled off towards classes. His heart was light at seeing his friend again… so why did his feet feel like they were made of lead?

...............

There were only three standard weeks left until Sena's birthday. The date seemed to loom in front of him like some sort of dark monolith. Master Anezaki had held him back twice after meditation, asking questions about how tense he seemed, before he improved his mental shielding enough so that she stopped noticing. An invisible pressure felt like it was weighing down on him as he went about each day. Sena didn't understand how Monta had remained so chipper about his prospects.

They were doing saber practice again, which wasn't much of a workout for Sena these days as he was the oldest and most experienced in the class. There was one whippy young Togrunta that was a decent match, but the rest of the time he was mostly going through the motions. It actually took quite a bit of effort to keep his focus from wandering.

The supervisor called out to switch partners again, and Sena found himself matched up with an unusually tall Bothan – tall in that they were almost the same height. While he waited for the supervisor's signal to begin, he chanced a glance at the spectator's area, then nearly did a double take at the sight of the large form standing off to the side.

Master Shin was there. Sena blinked. He'd completely forgotten about Master Shin. A lot of the other initiates thought he was scary, and Master Anezaki was always complaining about how he kept breaking the archives whenever he tries to access them, but his skill with a lightsaber was nearly legendary. Even if he was still embarrassed over the running in the halls incident, Sena had a lot of respect for him - he remembered more than a few times having trouble mastering a kata, and then Master Shin would pass by and give him a few words and it would always work out.

If his focus had been unsteady before, it was almost completely destroyed by the knowledge that Master Shin was watching the class. It took a mammoth effort and one near miss with the training sabre before he managed to re-centre his attention. He put his heart and soul into the battle now, the unfortunate Bothan growing panic-stricken under the high-speed flurry of strikes and having to rely heavily on the Force to even try to keep up.

The Master in charge called the class to an end not too much later. Sena looked back over to the observation area again, but Master Shin was gone. He sighed, then winced at the sudden sharp pain in his shins. Hopping back, he looked down to see a familiar green form waving a gimmer stick near his feet.

"Master Yoda!" Sena quickly bowed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware-" He'd been so surprised by Master Shin's presence that he's completely missed the venerable old Council member.

"Young Kobayakawa. Fight too hard, you did. That much force to disarm your opponent, necessary was not. Perhaps feeling some pressure, you are?"

Rubbing the back of his neck and ducking his head nervously, Sena admitted, "A little."

"Concerned about an apprenticeship, I think."

Normally he would have been impressed by Master Yoda's insight, but in this instance it was probably obvious to anyone with eyes. "There's not much time left for me."

"Hrm." The Councillor's face wrinkled up as he stared at him. "Calls to you the Force does. Asked, no Master has?"

"No one," Sena confirmed in a whisper. His insides felt like ice. He'd always told himself that he'd be okay with joining the Agri-Corps, and that even if he wasn't a Jedi he could do good as just a regular old Force-sensitive, but it felt _wrong_ to him.

Master Yoda's frown grew deeper. "Most troubling, this is. Most troubling." He muttered something under his breath, then said, "Off to classes with you. Late, you'll be."

It was the last class he had that day – there were no more theory classes left for him to attend since he was nearly of age, but Sena bowed anyway. "Thank you Master Yoda." He scuttled away, and Master Yoda continued to mumble things about 'troublesome Masters' under his breath.

...............

Four days. There were only four days left.

Sena wasn't even eating proper meals anymore he was so anxious. Monta came by rather frequently, but it had reached the point where Sena was deliberately avoiding his friend. He didn't want to be jealous over the fact that Monta was already a Padawan, and he was afraid of saying something he didn't mean in his worry. Master Anezaki, too – he'd been a little cold to her last time she'd tried to offer him some support, and he was still feeling too guilty about it to look her in the eye.

He'd more or less already given up. The flicker of hope was now just an ember, and he was trying to make peace with the possibility of spending the rest of his life in the Agri-Corps, growing plants somewhere in the outer rim. Maybe if he worked hard enough, he'd be able to earn enough to come visit Coruscant and his friends every now and again.

The young initiate – one who'd just been promoted to their saber class – fell back under his onslaught. Normally Sena would soften his blows, but that tiny belligerent voice in the back of his mind kept saying that he would only be doing this for a few more days, so he might as well go full tilt. It was liberating not holding back all the time.

When they switched partners, Sena cast a glance at the observation area out of habit. He almost froze.

Master Shin was there again.

"You won't push me around so easily today, Kobayakawa." It was the Bothan again.

Sena smiled and bowed, turning back to his opponent. "Sorry. I don't have much time left, so I'm just enjoying myself now. I won't hold back."

"You're arrogant. No wonder no Master will take you," the Bothan jibed.

The barb might have hurt until normal circumstances, but it slid off like water. Sena knew he wasn't arrogant – nobody had _ever_ called timid little Kobayakawa 'arrogant'. He merely slid into one of the more complex forms and focused on the spar.

Time seemed to pass very quickly. Sena only chanced the occasional look to see if Master Shin was still in the observation room – not enough to even check who he was watching. Soon, the younger initiates were left catching their breath, and training was over for the day. The observation room was empty. Sena tried not to think about it as he went to change out his sweaty gear into fresh clothes. He took his time – he didn't have theory classes left to go to like the younger students. Soon, he thought morosely, not even saber training. They probably would have graduated him to the next class by now, but unfortunately no such class existed.

He was one of the last in the changing room when the Master in charge entered and looked around, before spotting him and heading over. "Kobayakawa?"

"Yes?" Sena answered.

"You're being summoned to the private observation room on the west side. One of the Masters wants to talk to you. Go there immediately."

Startled, he hurriedly finished changing clothes and packing up. "Yes sir, right away!"

His heart soared. Was it possible? Was Master Shin going to take him on as a Padawan? It was the best outcome he could have ever asked for. Dare he even hope?

That dying ember of hope suddenly burst into a flame once again. He struggled to dampen it, to prepare himself for disappointment, but it was difficult to contain his anticipation as force dashed through the hall. A couple of initiates blinked at the sudden draft of air as he ran past. Breathlessly, he palmed the wall panel, and the door to the private observation room whooshed open.

The room was empty. Sena double-checked, but it was definitely the right place. Perplexed, he took a seat against the far wall. Maybe Master Shin wasn't here yet?

His nerves were jittery with a combination of anxiety and excitement. Taking a deep breath, Sena relaxed, and attempted to release his emotions to the Force. It took a couple of minutes, but he managed to work himself back into a respectably calm state. Master Anezaki would probably be proud of him.

It was all for nought, of course, as the instant he heard movement outside it all rushed back tenfold. The door whooshed open. "Master Shin-"

However, it wasn't Master Shin who entered the room.

Sena's heart stopped.

It was a tall, somewhat spidery blonde humanoid dressed in black robes. His teeth were decidedly canine, and there was a silver earring in one of his pointed ears.

"Kobayakawa Sena. Hiruma Yoichi – that's 'Master Hiruma' to you."

_Master Hiruma_? "Y-you're-" he stuttered.

"That's right! You're going to be my fucking Padawan! Congratulations!" Master Hiruma grinned. Sena couldn't guess what race he was - those sharp teeth and pointy ears definitely weren't human. Dradan, maybe? They were awfully spindly, but not very common. Devorian? No horns, though. Maybe Arkanian. It might explain his attitude.

"I… don't I…" Sena's head was whirling from the shock of it all. Master Hiruma was offering to become his Master? _The _Master Hiruma, that everyone was afraid of and were worried was going to fall to the dark side and Master Anezaki had warned him about time and time again? He didn't think that Master Hiruma was even on the lookout for an apprentice – that the Council would even _let_ someone with such a dubious reputation take one on. Should he really accept?

"I'm not offering. You don't have any choice but to accept, fucking shorty," Hiruma said casually. "It's only a couple of days until your birthday, and no more Masters will be dropping by. Unless, of course, you _want_ to join the Agri-Corps."

Sena's mouth was dry. It was true. "Master Hiruma," he said. It was about all he could manage in terms of a response.

The face split into a wicked grin. "Glad we've got that sorted then! You've got two hours to go pack your stuff and say goodbye to whomever and meet me back here. If you're late, we'll be playing a punishment game." The way his grin widened left no doubt that Sena did not want to be late.

Even then, it took him a minute to get moving. His feet seemed to be fastened to the floor. Sena sought reassurance in the Force. It _felt_ right, there were no warnings or ill portents… but that familiar presence…

He'd felt that presence before. In the training hall. Several times, now that he thought about it.

Hiruma's face suddenly changed. Did he sense him poking around? "Get moving, fucking shorty! I don't have all day!" He fired a blaster at Sena's feet.

_That_ got him moving. Sena practically Force dashed to the door and down the hall.

…Had Master Hiruma been watching him for that long? Was that the same hidden presence he'd picked up traces of over the past couple of months? But if Master Hiruma had been watching him for that long, why wait until the last minute to offer him the apprenticeship?

Was it to force him to say yes? Even if he'd never met him before, Master Hiruma's reputation was fearsome. Sena had to admit that if someone so scary had offered under any other circumstance, he would definitely have declined. Except now it was only four days until his birthday, and he knew that no other Master would offer.

More importantly… was this why no other Masters had displayed an interest in taking him as a Padawan until now?

"Sena?" In his haste, Sena almost blew straight past Monta in the hall. He skidded to a stop.

"Monta!" He panted, struggling to catch his breath.

"What's up?"

"No time. I… IthinkIgotaMaster," he blurted.

Monta's face lit up. "Really? Super great news MAX! Who is it?!"

"M-m-master Hiruma!"

Silence.

Monta's mouth was hanging open. "Master Hiruma?" he asked eventually.

"Right."

"_The _Master Hiruma?"

"Is there another one?" Sena asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

More silence. Eventually, his friend smiled, even if looked a little worried. "Better than the Agri-Corps, right?" Monta asked, slapping his back.

Sena wasn't so sure. "Yeah. It should… be interesting. Rumours are just rumours, right?"

"Right, right. Congratulations." Monta didn't look that assured either.

"I have to go pack. I've got two hours. Less now," Sena said hurriedly.

"You're going off planet already?!"

"I don't know!" he called back over his shoulder as he resumed running down the hall. When Monta caught up to him, he was already rummaging through his quarters.

Sena didn't have that many possessions – he threw the essentials into a standard travel pack, his green lightsaber, a couple of databanks and that was about it. Everything else he left with Monta, who assured him that his new quarters had more than enough space to store a few sentimental knick-knacks. In what felt like an eye blink later, he arrived back at the observational room with his bag. There wasn't time to stop by and say goodbye to Master Anezaki, but maybe that was a good thing. The way she talked about Master Hiruma…

The door slid open. "Two minutes to spare," Master Hiruma called out.

Too close for comfort. "Umm," Sena began, not quite certain where to begin. Surely he was missing some important step in the path to becoming a Padawan? He was just sort of being swept up by it all.

Master Hiruma was thumbing carelessly through a databank. He scoffed, tossing it over his shoulder. "They've been training you all wrong. Fucking useless, the lot of them." There was a manic glint in his eye. "We're going to make you into a REAL Jedi. You'll be on the fucking Council by the time I'm through with you."

Sena let out a tiny 'eep'!

One hour later, he was on a private cruiser, heading to who-knew-where. He thought it was a fair guess to say it was somewhere bad. The Agri-Corps were suddenly looking a lot better than they did four hours ago.

He felt a sickening lurch as the ship jumped into Hyperspace. Only a couple of minutes after that, the blonde ambled into mess area where Sena was nervously clutching his knees. "Fucking Padawan! We're on our way. We'll get there in two standard weeks. You'll be working your ass off in the meantime."

"Um... where is it that we're going?" Sena asked sheepishly.

A databank was carelessly tossed in his direction. "Info is on that, you can read it after you're done with your training."

"…Training?"

Hiruma grinned darkly. "That's right. Listen up, fucking shorty! The Council sends _me_ into war zones and trouble areas to sort that shit out. We're not invited. That's what I do, and that's why they don't complain when I use loopholes in the Code. It's dirty work, so if you're going to be my apprentice, you forget all that fair play and justice crap that Anezaki fed you. It's fucking dangerous, and I'm not going to be taking a vacation just because I've got a wet-behind-the-ears Padawan slave tagging along!"

Sena felt that he perhaps should have protested the 'slave' part, but he could count at least two lightsabers and three blasters hanging on Master Hiruma's belt, so thought better of it.

"Why did…" he began, not quite sure how to phrase it.

"Why did I take on a wet-behind-the-ears Padawan, then?" Hiruma supplied, a glint in his eyes. "It's because I saw you force dashing through the halls."

Sena blinked. Someone had actually caught him? Even Master Anezaki hadn't seen him when he'd run past her!

"Fastest fucking dash I've ever seen. It's just what I need. Someone who can run their way out of trouble." The fact that Master Hiruma would be the one perpetrating the trouble seemed to go unspoken.

"So, um, what will I be doing?" Sena had a laundry list of other questions to ask, but figured he'd have to stick with the immediate ones for now. Nothing had sunk in yet - a part of him still believed he'd wake up in a few minutes back in the Temple, still worrying about finding a Master.

Hiruma produced a large toolbox from seemingly nowhere and flipped it open. There was a mess of delicate components inside that looked very familiar. "You're going to make a lightsaber!"

"Um, I've already made a lightsaber," Sena replied timidly, indicating the one hanging on his belt. All of the initiates his age did.

"Forget that. You're making a new one," he said. Sena didn't like the look in those eyes, but cautiously reached for a crystal all the same. Best just to go along with things until he figured everything out, right?

He blinked when a set of long bony fingers gripped his wrist.

"Not so fast," Master Hiruma said, and with one deft move wrenched both of his arms around his back and snapped a pair of cold binders on them.

"Hiiiiiieeee?!" Sena jerked on his arms in panic, but the binders held them securely. Hiruma kicked him, and he dropped to his knees. He called on the Force, trying to snap the binders open, but nothing happened.

"Don't waste your time – the binders are Force resistant. My own design." Hiruma's smile was positively _evil_. "Make your fucking lightsaber like that!"

"How am I supposed to make it without my hands?!"

"You're my fucking Padawan now! Use the Force!" Cackling, Hiruma left the room. And palmed off the lights on his way, so that it was plunged into darkness and Sena couldn't see the components anymore. "No food or rest until you're done!"

All the rumours were true. Master Hiruma must be a Sith Lord.

Sena was going to fall to the dark side. He sighed, and reached out with the Force. He might as well get started.


End file.
